


Law & Order SVU Baby Carisi Arrives

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Sonny’s one-night stand left him pregnant, mostly because the guy he has started to date turned out he did for amusement. It was funny for him and his girlfriend but not Sonny, but neither didn’t plan for Sonny to get pregnant. Now his due date is near, which Sonny withheld is six days later.Hoping to help kick labor he paces the office room, which didn’t help. A crime is committed, wanting to be able to do something, with light duties, Amanda reluctantly also her partner to observe the crimson. Then while working the case, Sonny is held hostage, they have a problem, he went into labor.Now they have to save Sonny and help him as he gives birth.





	1. Law & Order SVU “JD Carisi”

**Author's Note:**

> Still add this, if you enjoy, review and let me know. If not, please again, no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny had a daughter JD, but what happen? He was in a relationship with an Officer who stayed with him and together they have a baby. But also were engaged. They also had to keep their relationship a secret because of how cops views on gay couples. While working, Sonny was working hard to earn an AA degree in law and still follow his dream of becoming a cop. Warning MPREG, graphic birth, Don’t like. Don’t read.   
And thank you to HPFan365, for asking and hopefully this helps explain about JD’s relationship and Sonny’s first relationship. I just hope the prequel didn’t fall flat of it’s sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, please enjoy the story. If not no one is forced to read this story, please remember that.

**Law & Order SVU “JD Carisi”**

**By 4QuietRyt3r**

* * *

**Disclaimer** I don’t own anything, these character belong to NBC and the writes of Law and Order SVU. The only character I own is JD Carisi and Dorian Gray.

[This is an add on, please enjoy the story, if not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

** Summary** Sonny had a daughter JD, but what happen? He was in a relationship with an Officer who stayed with him and together they have a baby. But also were engaged. They also had to keep their relationship a secret because of how cops views on gay couples. While working, Sonny was working hard to earn an AA degree in law and still follow his dream of becoming a cop. Warning MPREG, graphic birth, Don’t like. Don’t read. And thank you to HPFan365, for asking and hopefully this helps explain about JD’s relationship and Sonny’s first relationship. I just hope the prequel didn’t fall flat of it’s sequel.

* * *

**Three Months Ago Before Pregnancy **

Sonny was getting ready for class when he sighs, exhausted from his class and night with Dorian was perfect. Dorian had taken Sonny to dinner and home. He helped encourage to be cop and continue his education. It would help in the long run.

He was getting ready when he notices another guy was trying get his attention. Sonny wasn’t interested since he has a boyfriend. While traveling to the college in Staten Island University, he sits as the class starts. He’s hoping to have AA, continue to his career in becoming a cop with a Bachelor’s in Fortum Night School. Sonny was going to decide later on wither to up his rank or be a lawyer.

Although Dorian’s career is leaning toward becoming a cop since he’s in the Police Academy. He sits as he sees that his boyfriend already left for his class. Sonny has his notebook out and writes. He’s got a lot of notes as he looks through his law book.

While looking at the notes, that same guy tries leaving a love note. Sonny sighs, he’s never gonna stop trying to pursue after Sonny. 

Sonny finally says, “I’m flattered but I already have a boyfriend. I’m sorry but no.”

Guy leaves pissed and Sonny sighs. He seemed okay but he’s got an easy temper and from the look of how he treated his last girlfriend, the man has a jealous streak. Meaning Sonny suspects if he’s talking to someone for too long, the guy would think he’s cheating on him. 

Sonny ignores the afterthought as the Professor comes in for class. After his classes, Sonny was making dinner for his boyfriend, he has work the next day. Right now he’s currently working as a waiter at the restaurant. 

Sonny wonders if he and Dorian should take their relationship to the next step. Right now they’ve been dating for nearly six months. He was thinking about it when he sits, his parents are busy while starts on his homework. Dorian greets Sonny with a kiss and talks about the classes as being a cop and describes it. Sonny was both nervous but also excited at the prospect of being a cop. 

Sonny asks, “What would I have to do to become a detective angel?”

Dorian says, “Well for one thing, be a beat cop for maybe a year. While also ask one of the detectives to let you join they could probably give information on how to be a good detective. But remember as a detective you’re gonna have tough cases treasure. Also there is the detective’s test.”

Sonny nods, he’s glad his boyfriend doesn’t sugar coat this as they talk and eat. Sometimes Sonny always dreamed of them having a baby with his love for reading and Dorian’s protectiveness. But shakes that fantasy away.

He still has time before going to be a mom. Besides the hours working at restaurant and being a college student. Adding motherhood would probably leave his ass kicked in three ways if he tried to add a baby to the mix. 

Dorian smiles, “Back in fantasy island of what our future baby would be?”

Sonny blushes, “Maybe but I don’t know if the time is right. Maybe later please baby.”

Dorian nods smiling, “Okay but still I did imagine you being with our baby, hard to forget such a cute picture.”

Sonny blushes as he and Dorian sleep and cuddle. He was hoping that the more time they spend together it would help strength their relationship. As the weeks go by, Sonny was sitting exhausted from work and class. He was about ready to scream at the professor. He had worked hard on the research paper yet some jackass classmate gets to walk in like they own the joint and claim it can be late.

Exhausted, Sonny wanted some distraction and sobs in his pillow as Dorian comes in exhausted from beat. He sees Sonny is crying and hugs him to comfort him. Then looks at their engagement ring. Sonny was excited about becoming Dorian’s husband.

Sonny sniffles, “I’m sorry I just had a rough day, it was tiresome.”

Dorian nods and kisses Sonny’s cheek. He and Sonny continue from there that their passion took over. Until both are cuddling and sleeping as their clothes are on the floor. The next day Sonny kisses his fiancée’s hand as both cuddle. 

Dorian smiles, “I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Sonny smiles, “It was perfect, the love making.”

Dorian adds, “The fact that I left bite marks on your neck.”

Sonny giggles and blushes, “Exactly.”

Both smile as Dorian hears his phone, “Come on I have two hours before tour!”

He groans answering, “Yes this is Gray, okay will be there soon.”

Sonny asks, “Problem?”

Dorian sighs, “I have to go to the office, apparently they messed up my schedule and I’m supposed to come in an hour. Which means now.”

Sonny nods, “Go for it treasure. I have class and the night shift. I’ll probably have dinner ready for you while I snore.”

Dorian smiles as the two kiss as he showers and goes to work. Sonny sighs happy, two classes left to get his AA and he is graduating that same semester. He was dancing as he gets ready for class. Then puts a cover on his bite marks as he goes to class. Class was nice and finished with a bang of him passing, he didn’t have to take the final. 

He was leaving, when he got the confirmation that he’s qualified to graduate and cheers as he goes home. His next class isn’t until the next day which means he has some peace before work.

* * *

**Three Months Pregnant **

Sonny sleeps, as a few weeks go by and his head is currently residing in the toilet as he pukes. Dorian worried rubs his back and wonders if his fiancée is working too hard. Sonny wipes his mouth and figures he needs to rest. Sonny hopes that he feels better later on. Later on Sonny is sipping ginger ale flat while cuddling with his fiancée.

Sonny notices by the third month something is off as his fiancée takes him to the hospital because both are working really hard. That getting to the hospital is challenging because Sonny would work as does Dorian. But thankfully both have the day off to be able to find out what is wrong with Sonny. 

Sonny waits as the Doctor collects his blood and urine with the Nurse’s help. As he sleeps, Dorian waits rubbing his fiancée’s hand. It worried him that his boyfriend has a serious illness and they don’t know which illness is effecting him.

Doctor knocks, “May I come in?”

Dorian nods as Sonny blinks awake, “Is it stomach cancer?”

Doctor sits looking at the blood work, “Nope, according to this you are three months pregnant.”

Sonny laughs then sobs, “What?!”

Dorian hugs Sonny and comforts until he calms down.

Dorian was excited about the baby, “Babe?”

Sonny sniffles, “Will you still stay with me and my baby?”

Dorian smiles, “Definitely angel.”

Sonny smiles as both cradle his baby bump. As the Doctor has an ultrasound technician bring in the to examine the baby. Technician has Sonny lift his shirt and lower his pants enough for his abdomen is revealed.

Sonny blushes as they put the cold gel on his baby bump causing him to jump a bit as they rub it on his stomach. Doctor runs the machine and shows them the unborn baby which causes Sonny to nearly sob seeing their unborn baby. Dorian smiles as the two see the small life growing inside Sonny. Doctor prints out the pictures as they are given the pre natal medicine. As Sonny is taken home to rest.

* * *

**Six Months Pregnant **

Sonny was allowed to work but not to work too hard since he has his baby to think about. While working, he notices that his baby is moving and kicking. It seems like the baby loves it when he is walking or listening to music.

Classical music is able to calm the baby down, and Queen. Both musics it seems to help calm the baby down. Dorian says their baby probably loves Queen because he loves Queen music.

Sonny had to tell his mom about the baby. They were stunned but still happy for their son. Sonny was finished with work when he sees his fiancée coming in with dinner. Sonny was sad he couldn’t make dinner. But figures this is a good one because they are both tired. So he sits as Dorian serves their dinner.

After Dorian rubs a lotion on Sonny’s baby bump that helps deal with a few things including keeping Sonny from scratching his baby bump. While rubbing, Sonny smiles, it’s a simple task but still a wonderful moment. 

He loved feeling his fiancée’s hands wither massaging his hands or rubbing his baby bump. It made not him happy but their baby happy. He ended sleeping as Dorian finishes and carries Sonny to their bed. He’s close to leaving probation which means he will have more control over his hours and a partner to work with. He’s had girls try to flirt with him, but the minute they see his ring, they stop.

He wants to be able to be more opened about being gay.

But it stilled scares that he could left on his own and bleeding to death because the other cops won’t accept him as being gay. While he’s thinking on that, he lays Sonny gently on the bed as he sleeps.

Then goes to do his paperwork. While looking at his paperwork, his mind was focused on the ultrasound picture he keeps in his wallet. He’s hoping that his father will accept who he loves and leave him alone. But for now he’s just glad he has his own life with himself, Sonny and their unborn baby.

Dorian finished his paperwork feeling tired so he decided to get ready for bed and goes to bed. While sleeping, Sonny turns over and buries his face in his fiancée’s neck while seeping.

* * *

**Nine Months Pregnant / Birth /Death / Kidnapping**

Sonny winces wishing the baby would come soon, he’s still able to work out at a light pace. While walking he goes to their apartment, right now he’s ignoring the looks of people as he cradles his baby bump. Then goes inside the apartment and sighs worried about Dorian, he was working hard that day. His fiancée was working hard to be a detective which is inspiring him to want to be a cop and a detective. 

While waiting for his fiancée he winces, it seems like these false contractions are coming together very closely. It worried Sonny that he’s going into labor. So he decided to take the bus to the hospital. While on the bus, he looks at his suitcase with his things for his baby and smiles.

He says to his unborn baby, “Soon daddy and I will meet you angel.”

He hisses as the contractions continue and as he gets off the bus, Sonny walks to the hospital and talk to the people at the front desk and explains that he’s in labor. As he’s taken to the back, the Doctor does one last ultrasound as he grunts and sees that his baby is in the right position and ready for when he gives birth. He winces as his water breaks and realizes that he’s gonna be giving birth soon.

Sonny asked if they could call his fiancée and tell him he’s gonna be giving birth soon. The Nurse is calling as Sonny grunts feeling as the Doctor examines his dilation. And sees that Sonny is fully dilated.

Doctor says, “Give a nice big push!”

Sonny grunts as he pushes, gripping the rails as he pushes. Sobbing as the Doctor counts out the numbers till ten. Getting exhausted as he pants, the Nurse applies an oxygen mask to help. Then pushes hard again, grunting as the two have him push until he felt the baby’s head leaving as it leaves his body.

Panting, as he waits as the next contraction hits and he pushes hard, grunting as the baby’s shoulder comes out with help. Then pushes as the Doctor gently helps pull out the baby. As he pants sobbing in relief that the baby is out, he cries with his baby as the baby is taken to be cleaned and waits anxiously.

As Doctor returns with the baby, “Your daughter is here. What will her name be?”

Sonny smiles through teary eyes as his daughter blinks looking at her mommy with identical ice blue eyes as she suckles his finger.

Sonny says, “For now just JD Carisi.”

Doctor writes down the information as JD yawns tired from her trip as Sonny lays her on the baby crib. Both sleeping as an attendant sneaks in and takes JD out of her crib and decided take her home. She wanted a baby so she left as she takes the baby to her apartment.

Sonny wakes up and rings the Nurse for his baby which they learn is missing, leaving Sonny heartbroken as their search found no trace of JD. But what also broke his heart more was that his fiancée was killed in the line of duty protecting another officer. Sonny sobs heartbroken that his love is gone.   
And now so is his daughter. Sonny sighs as he’s given medicine to stop his lactation and sighs as he takes down the crib. The officer he protected Liv Benson helped Sonny. And even helped him when he was in the police academy.

He vowed he’d never find someone like Dorian.

* * *

**Six Months Pregnant Second Baby**

Rafael is sitting as Sonny sighs, “I tell myself I wouldn’t fall in love and now here I am pregnant with that idiot’s baby.”   
Rafael assures, “I’m here to help.”

Sonny smiles as JD comes in, “Hi I’m Doctor Parker right now I’m here to do blood work and an ultrasound.” 

Sonny nods as JD collects blood and Sonny notices she has striking ice blue eyes.

Rafael asks, “I was wondering if you had found your birth mom.”

Sonny was confused.

JD sits to type in the information, “No not yet and it would be nice to find my birth mom and ask so many questions.”

Sonny notices, “JD, what’s that short for.”

JD answers blushing, “It’s kind of silly but it’s short for Jolene Dorian. I was named after an officer who died. So that’s why I go by JD.”

She goes to get the ultrasound ready and Sonny says, “You know her?”

Rafael nods, “She asked if there was a way to find her birth mom so I suggested DNA because when I looked her up, I couldn’t find her birth mom.”

Sonny suspects, “So either she was a home birth or a kidnapped baby.”

Rafael says, “We’ll know in a few days because her DNA is being processed.”

Sonny nods happy she comes back, “The blood work indicates that both you and the baby are okay Mr. Carisi.”

Sonny nods, “And it’s Sonny call me Sonny.”

JD nods, “Okay Sonny.”

She looks at the prescription and makes the necessary adjustment and gives back to Sonny. While finishing that, she lets the two leave. As she finishes, her blood is sent to the police crime lab to have a further expansion including cases. 

After her blood was inputted, it was immediately pinged with Sonny Carisi and dead officer Dorian Gray. Liv was leaving when the lab technician comes in with the results.

Liv sits and reads, “Jolene Dorian Parker matches to Sonny Carisi and my former partner Dorian Gray.”

She was stunned that her former partner was having a baby, but then again back then, being a gay cop was something that could have caused him to be mistreated by the older officers who old fashion. It was upset her that her partner had to hide his sexuality but now she hopes that this will help heal Sonny.

The next day Liv calls Sonny to her office, which Sonny knocks.

He says, You want to see me Lieutenant?”

Liv sits, “Yes the lab technician was able to take this DNA was matched to someone in the department but also to someone I used to know.”

Sonny gets his glasses and reads, “JD is my daughter?”

Liv nods, “I never knew that Dorian was your fiancée and I am very sorry I couldn’t do more to protect him.” 

Sonny says, “Nah Lieutenant you did all you could. But right now I need to see daughter if it’s okay.”

Liv nods and lets Sonny have the day off because it would take time to be able for the two to reunite and make up for lost time. While going over to see his daughter, he decided to get something for her as well. He looks to see a doll dressed as a Doctor with a few outfits that go with the doll. While waiting for her break he sits and tries to think of how to say she is his daughter. After an hour JD comes out and sees Sonny. 

Waving hi she goes over to him.

Sonny gulps, “There is something I want to talk about but in private.”

JD nods as she takes him to the break room, right now it’s her lunch break. And there aren’t that many people in the break room. So she sits after helping him sit down.

JD sits, “I can tell by your uneasy look that it’s something hard to say.”

Sonny nods, “It’s about your mom and dad.”

JD says, “Cool, where are my parents?”

Sonny says in a thick voice, “Your looking at your mom, but I’m afraid your father. He...he died in the line of duty.”

JD says, “I’m sad that I don’t get to see my father, but seeing my mom is more than enough.”

JD hugs her mom who hugs her back nearly crying seeing his daughter. As he looks at his daughter’s face, and smiles. Two pairs ice blue eyes looking back at his. While having her father’s hair that’s in a bun as she smiles at her mom.

As she says, “Will we see where my father is buried after my work please?”

Sonny nods as the two have lunch and she looks at her gift and hugs her mom. After thanking her mom, she goes with her mom to get flowers for her father. The two go to the headstone. Where her father is buried, and there are flowers as she adds flowers.

Sonny says, “I know that this isn’t how I had planned for us to meet, but I’m glad that I have my baby girl even if it’s a bit late.”

JD says, “I’m happy to be reunited with you mom, we have time.”

Sonny was happy as the two go to dinner and while having dinner, JD told her mom about her life. While the two are enjoying the time together, JD was happy that she finally gets to meet her birth mother.

**The End**

* * *

**Author’s Note:** I hope that this prequel is okay and that it didn’t fall flat from it’s sequel. Let me know what you think of it and how it helps answer as to JD’s relationship with her mom Sonny Carisi. Give kudos, and a good comment. Also stay safe as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Law & Order SVU Baby Carisi Arrives

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, these characters belong to Law and Order: SVU. I don’t own the idea, for now, I don’t own anything but the two characters Benevolence Lily Barba Carisi, and Jailee Dorothy Heart Parker Carisi.

[Add this still, read and review. If you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

.Summary.

Sonny’s one-night stand left him pregnant, mostly because the guy he has started to date turned out he did for amusement. It was funny for him and his girlfriend but not Sonny, but neither didn’t plan for Sonny to get pregnant. Now his due date is near, which Sonny withheld is six days later.

Hoping to help kick labor he paces the office room, which didn’t help. A crime is committed, wanting to be able to do something, with light duties, Amanda reluctantly also her partner to observe the crimson. Then while working the case, Sonny is held hostage, they have a problem, he went into labor.

Now they have to save Sonny and help him as he gives birth.

* * *

.Prologue.

Sonny breathes through the pain, tired of how false labor seems to attack him. He knows he’s not suppose to going after a suspect, but Amanda needed back up. While trying to not groan, he is holding his gun as he hears something.

Then turns and sees nothing until he turns around two guns, one pointed to his forehead, the other on his nine-month pregnant belly. Guy looks at him with disgusts as Sonny pants, feeling his baby kick from sensing their mother’s uneasiness and fear.

Guy says with venom, “Drop the gun and turn around or I’ll blow you and the brat to the first floor.”

Sonny grunts and pants as he puts his gun down and turns around, not wanting to do this. But his baby is being threaten and this is the second time a gun is put to his forehead.

He groans as the person yanks off this jacket, then makes him kneel next to the bed. While kneeling, he felt the pain increase, causes him to groan.

Guy slaps him, “Shut up.”

Sonny pants, “Why are you doing this-?”

The pain causes Sonny to cradle his nine-month pregnancy belly. It hits him as another pain hit him. He’s going into labor. Sonny sighs, then pants as another pain causes him to gasps, the guy didn’t seem to care.

He slaps Sonny again, leaving a dark bruise.

“I said SHUT UP YOU WHINY BABY.”

Sonny groans, “I’m going into labor.”

Guy yanks Sonny to his feet causing him to grunt and groan as he is shoved onto the bed. Thinking he’s going to get shot, he’s handcuffed to a pole. Panting, he looks around.

He groans, great a hostage and in labor. Feeling his face glisten with sweat, as the guy fires a warning shot, grazing his arm, causing him to hiss in pain.

“NOW BE A GOOD LITTLE HOSTASGE B**** AND SHUT UP OR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE AT THE BRAT.”

Sonny tries to keep his groans silent, great, this couldn’t get any better.

* * *

.Six Hours Ago.

Amanda Rollins is coming into the office and sees her partner Dominic Carisi Jr or Sonny pacing back and forth in his usual outfit. But since he got further in his pregnancy, he went to sweatshirts and jeans with expandable pants.

Amanda jokes, “Sonny this is the Station, not your apartment.”

Sonny sighs, “I thought I might do paperwork before the baby is born.”

Amanda gives him a look, “Really you usually get it all done.”

Sonny nearly pouts, “Okay, you caught me. I’m six days overdue, the doctor checked me out.”

Amanda whistles, “Wow, six days? So why are you here?”

Sonny admits, “Rafael needed to go to meetings today. For, now I’m pacing to calm the baby down. He’s been kicking my left side non-stop. There is now a bruise there.”

He shows her the bruise, Amanda is stunned, for someone so small, he’s making an impression already. Amanda rubs his left side as he groans, feeling his baby boy kick his left side. Then roll and calms down.

Sonny sighs in relief, “The baby seems so excited, and now I can’t even get my son to calm down.”

Amanda rubs his back, “It’s okay, for now how about something to eat?”

Sonny sighs, “No I’m not hungry.”

Benson comes out, “Guy we have crime occur, Carisi you not supposed to be here. You’re still pregnant.”

Sonny pleads, “Oh, come on Lieutenant, please. Beside I already talk to my doctor, and for now I’m scheduled to be induce in three days since I haven’t gone into labor. Plus Amanda got to do until giving birth.”

Amanda checks, “Guy this is a big crime scene. I could watch over Sonny to make sure he doesn’t do anything other than supervise. Hey, you really want to play that card princess.”

Sonny frowns, “Only Rafael my name calls me that.”

Amanda jokes, “Before or after he’s got you in handcuffs and getting you to lose the lace.”

Sonny frowns, but his cheeks get darker, causing Amanda to laugh and Benson to smile, only Sonny could give a silent answer.

Benson sighs, “Fine, but I’m limiting you and warning you. Do not do anything stupid, got it.”

Sonny nods and removes his jacket, as Amanda takes a paper and fans Sonny.

Sonny glares, “That wasn’t me.”

Amanda jokes, “No but you look like you’re a steam roll, so come on. And say thank you by getting us doughnuts.”

Sonny shakes his head, “For you, but for now I’m not hungry.”

Amanda pouts, “Oh, well, let’s go.”

Sonny follows, trying to fight to yawn as they get in the car. He looks as Amanda drives them to the crime scene, she notices he seems quiet.

Sonny admits, “Can we stop for me to make a pit stop?”

Amanda nods understanding the pains of pregnancy. She lets Sonny go to pee, who comes back with coffee for her, doughnuts to eat. Sonny sighs as he watches the buildings go by.

Then as they get closer to the building, she looks to see Sonny seem content as she gets out and helps him out. Sonny looks at the crime scene, no matter how many times he’s been to one, they still manage to surprise him.

Sonny cradles his nine-month pregnancy belly as they head into the crime scene. Amanda had to help guide Sonny through the crime scene to not fall or step on any evidence.

Then after Sonny asks, “What’s going on?”

Amanda looks, “It looks like the victim was stabbed in the back, literally. Gives a whole meaning to being stabbed in the back.”

Sonny winces from back pain.

“Anyone one see anything?”

Benson comes in, “No, for now let’s look around, maybe there might be something nearby. Carisi you observe and not move a muscle. Stay in that spot or I’m sending you back to the car.”

Sonny wants to pout but instead nods as they move to the house and check around, while he waits, wishing he could do more. While waiting, he turns to see someone talking pictures.

Sonny says, “Come on, put that away.”

Photographer taunts, “What you going to do about it? Your gut so big, it’s own orbit for planets freak.”

Sonny has a cop take it away and it turns out the guy was live streaming, Sonny going in the crime scene with Amanda helping. Sonny sighs, the world of technology they live in.

He sighs as Amanda comes out.

“I hear a cop take away a cell phone.”

Sonny nods and shows her, “Apparently people think I walk like a penguin, a blind one.”

He shakes his head then gives it to her, who gives it to the kid. Video deleted and phone turned off.

While walking and guiding Sonny, he notices the house seems quiet, too quiet. Then after getting up the stairs. He hears something. Without thinking, he pulls out his gun, going up the stairs.

He yells, “Police, come out now with your hands in the air.”

Sonny holds onto the railing as he goes up the stairs. Benson is heading to the crime techs when she notice Amanda listening to the phone. She runs over.

“According to the call I got, the victim isn’t dead, it was a gag. But why?”

“Where’s your partner?”

Amanda turns, “Great, he’s in the house?”

A gun shot is heard in the barn, Amanda and Benson go there.

Sonny breathes through the pain, tired of how false labor seems to attack him. He knows he’s not supposed to follow that noise in the house, but Amanda needed back up. She’s currently checking the barn. While trying to not groan, he is holding his gun as he hears something.

Then turns and sees nothing until he turns around two guns, one pointed to his forehead, the other on his nine-month pregnant belly. Guy looks at him with disgusts as Sonny pants, feeling his baby kick from sensing their mother’s uneasiness and fear.

Guy says with venom, “Drop the gun and turn around or I’ll blow you and the brat to the first floor.”

Sonny grunts and pants as he puts his gun down and turns around, not wanting to do this. But his baby is being threaten and this is the second time a gun is put to his forehead.

He groans as the person yanks off this jacket, then makes him kneel next to the bed. While kneeling, he felt the pain increase, causes him to groan.

Guy slaps him, “Shut up.”

Sonny pants, “Why are you doing this-?”

The pain causes Sonny to cradle his nine-month pregnancy belly. It hits him as another pain hit him. He’s going into labor. Sonny sighs, then pants as another pain causes him to gasps, the guy didn’t seem to care.

He slaps Sonny again, leaving a dark bruise.

“I said SHUT UP YOU WHINY BABY.”

Sonny groans, “I’m going into labor.”

Guy yanks Sonny to his feet causing him to grunt and groan as he is shoved onto the bed. Thinking he’s going to get shot, he’s handcuffed to a pole. Panting, he looks around.

He groans, great a hostage and in labor. Feeling his face glisten with sweat, as the guy fires a warning shot, grazing his arm, causing him to hiss in pain.

“NOW BE A GOOD LITTLE HOSTASGE B**** AND SHUT UP OR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE AT THE BRAT.”

Sonny tries to keep his groans silent, great, this couldn’t get any better. Then after a second it gets better as Sonny tries to keep quiet from the contractions hitting him. He tries to breathe through his nose, nearly crying from the pain radiating in his body.

He turns and looks out the window but then nearly jumps when the guy is in his face. Sonny nearly groans as the guy takes his hands and grip his hips tightly causing him to wince.

“Well, since no one is coming, maybe I’ll have a better use for you.”

Sonny didn’t have time to think as he is dragged downstairs, causing him to groan as he sees all Amanda and Benson with their guns pointed at the guy.

Guy demands, “Give me my car out of here or this idiot won’t live to see his brat.”

Amanda says, “Drop the guy, let’s talk.”

Guy gets impatient and shoves Sonny to side, causing him to groan as he starts to shot, but is unable when Amanda and Rollins shoot him down. Sonny groans as Amanda and Benson help him up.

Benson removes the cuffs that left bruise marks as Sonny groans, Amanda helps him to the step.

“What’s wrong?”

Sonny groans, “I think the baby is coming? I don’t know what caused labor.”

Amanda lets him rest his head on her shoulder, rubbing his back. Benson is calling for a paramedics. Rafael is coming to the crime scene, not happy Sonny is there.

While they wait, Amanda helps Sonny through the contractions as she gets her glove, remembering how the doctor talked her through how she checked for dilation.

Sonny tiredly blinks, “No we do not remove Sonny’s pants.”

Amanda explains, “I need to know how far your dilated, my doctor did that when I gave birth, so come on. Besides I did have a baby too.”

Sonny groans and nods, as Amanda removes his pants and checks his dilation.

Amanda is surprised, “Seven centimeters.”

Benson is stunned, the first baby usually takes longer, unless?

Sonny thinks, “I think earlier when I left the doctor I might have started labor.”

Benson sighs, “What the hell were you thinking going to a crime scene in labor?!”

Sonny sobs, “Fine I’m guilty of that. Can we please chew my ass out after I’ve given birth. These contractions feel like glass is repeatedly being dragged up and down my back!”

Amanda has him sit on the step, letting him grip her hand. Then has him breathe with her, helping him through the contractions. Rafael comes in, as Sonny is panting through his latest contraction.

Rafael says, “Babe why-?”

Sonny sobs, “Yes, Sonny is guilty of going to a crime scene in labor, please this already is punishment-.”

Sonny groans, nearly screaming from the pain. Rafael goes and helps by rubbing his back to help.

Benson explains, “Paramedics says it will take two hours to get here.”

Rafael asks, “We can’t drive him.”

Amanda shakes her head, “He’s seven centimeters. He’s getting close.”

JD asks, “Has his water broken?”

Sonny shakes his head, then looks at his daughter, who looks at her birth mother with worried eyes. But being a paramedic in training, she checks him again. Sonny squirms a little, then she removes her hand she had gloved.

She explains, “He’s close to eight centimeters by the time paramedics comes, he’ll be ready to push.”

Sonny winces, then groans.

“Mom could try sleeping for now.”

Sonny would disagree, but Rafael had him move to the wall of the front of the house, cradling his head in his lap as he starts to nod off. Feeling exhausted, he ended up napping.

Amanda checks, “According to what was told, the suspect wanted to do this for fun, so case closed.”

Rafael nods, “Yeah, for now let Sonny sleep. He’s going to be giving birth soon.”

They wait an hour, JD gets the camera ready, Benson waits as paramedics come in. Sonny wakes up, groaning at the intensity of pain. Amanda and Rafael help him up. Then JD turns on night vision lenses as Sonny feels a pop and water gushes from him.

He ends up on his knees, groaning loudly. The paramedic helps Rafael get Sonny to the van allowing only three people. Which became Rafael, JD and Amanda. JD puts the camera at normal vision as she gets a perfect viewpoint, but nearly closes her eyes.

She felt like she sees more of her birth mother than she needs to see as the paramedic checks Sonny’s dilation.

He explains, “Don’t move yet, he’s ready to give birth.”

Sonny looked like he’s ready to have a panic attack.

Rafael kisses his sweaty forehead, “My love just think of the baby okay, okay? He finally gets to meet his mother.”

Sonny nods, as the contraction comes in, forcing Sonny to push, groaning at the agony and feeling the baby move. Then stops, but groans as he ends up bearing down again.

This last nearly twenty-minutes.

Paramedic looks, “The baby isn’t moving. Detective I said push.”

Sonny glares, “REALLY?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I’VE BEEN DOING FOR TWENTY-MINTUTES. CRAPPING, DANCING BUTT NAKED YOU-.”

Amanda holding his leg rubs his arm, “Sonny push to the count of ten okay?”

Sonny nods, sobbing as he pushes again, screaming as he gets to ten, then takes a breathe, but yells as he ends up pushing again, screaming as he felt his baby’s head moving more now.

Paramedic says, “Okay, you’re going to have pant, otherwise you’ll tear.”

Sonny sobs and screams as he feels his baby’s head leave. Then is forced to push down hard, feeling the baby move and turn inside him. He groans, then bears down.

“One last push.”

Sonny shakes his head, “No, please, this is too much. I can’t.”

Sonny ends up, screaming, as he bears down, pushing and feeling the baby leave his body. He is left shaking and panting, crying with his baby that lets out a sneeze and cries not liking this. Rafael happy, end up kissing Sonny’s forehead, not caring about the sweat as Sonny sobs.

Amanda lets go of Sonny’s leg while JD does with the other. Both happy to see the baby being cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, then revealed.

“Congratulations. You have a girl.”

Sonny still sobs as he’s given his daughter, who coos, and looks at her mother curiously with blue eyes. She yawns as Sonny lets her have skin to skin contact. He sighs, guess his daughter fooled them into thinking boy, her little April Fool’s joke.

Sonny kisses her forehead.

Then sobs, “Hi baby girl. I’m your mommy, you’re so beautiful. Isn’t she beautiful Raf?”

Rafael kisses his forehead again, “As beautiful as her mother.”

Sonny sighs, “I’m a mess right now.”

Despite being sweaty and red eye rimmed, to Rafael he’s perfect and just gave birth to their daughter, who yawns and sleeps. Sonny ends up closing his eyes to sleep. As they drive away, Benson takes Rafael’s car to follow the paramedics as they drove Sonny to the hospital.

They take Sonny and his daughter inside. While they check out the baby girl. Sonny is cleaned up. Then winces when they set him down. Doctor has him put his feet in the stirrups and checks. Sonny winces tiredly, she checks.

“No tears, but no sex for a month. Got it? And you have a three months off work.”

Sonny nods, feeling tired, but wanting his daughter back. Doctor brings her back, who is the onesie Rafael had pack and hat plus blanket. She stretches her tiny body as she looks at her mother.

Cradling her, he smiles and kisses her palm as she waves and moves her hands.

Sonny sighs, “I feel like I waited a lifetime to meet you baby girl.”

Then she lets out a mewl of wanting to be fed. Sonny lowers his smock and helps her as she latches on, biting down, causing him to wince as she starts suckling and gulping his milk.

He switches and lets her bite down as he watches and listens to her gulping down his milk. The Doctor didn’t ask about her name because he’s too tired to give her name.

After that, he burps her and puts her to her bed as she falls asleep and he ends up sleeping. The paramedic notices Sonny’s grazed arm and treats it, cleans it and bandages it.

Sonny is admitted into the hospital where their daughter is checked out, while sleeping, JD turns off the camera and ends up watching her mother fall asleep. She starts to nod off, when the Doctor brings back her little sister, who is opening her eyes, showing the same pair of ice blue eyes both girls share.

She takes her little sister in her arms, putting her feet to their mother’s bed and letting her rest on her knees as she stretches her tiny body and takes her sister’s thumbs in both hands.

She coos as JD plays, until Sonny opens his eyes, then it hits him, as he looks at his flat midsection, he’s no longer pregnant.

He gave birth to Rafael’s baby. Well she may not be his by blood, but he already loves her.

He smiles at his two girls interact until he reaches for her. JD takes her in her arms and put her in her mother’s arms.

He tiredly smiles as she coos and takes his finger in her mouth.

JD wonders, “Was this like it with me when you gave birth to me?”

Sonny smiles, “Just like it my little blossom.”

He kisses the side of her head as Rafael comes in.

“She’s so beautiful honey. So what will her name be?”

Their daughter starts gumming his smock, so Sonny lowers it, allowing her to latch, biting, he sighs, his second daughter is a bit like a Parana like his eldest.

Rafael rubs her head as she suckles and gulps down Sonny’s milk.

Sonny thinks, “Maybe Benevolence?”

JD thinks, “Benevolence Lily, Ben.”

Rafael adds, “Carisi Barbra. I love it.”

Sonny smiles, “She does too.”

Ben coos as Sonny switches her and lets her hold onto his finger and suckle his milk.

Sonny smiles, “She really is here.”

Rafael kisses Sonny, who kisses back. Sonny burps Ben, and lets her father hold her, and lets his eldest lay her head on his shoulder, while he rubs her back. A few tears escape, he dreamed off seeing his eldest again, and now she’s in her mother’s arms, bonding with him.

Just like on the first case.

* * *

_Bonus Ending_

_Where Sonny find out he’s pregnant _

_ Sonny Carisi was heading to the office, when he ended up puking in the toilet for nearly an hour. _

_ He pants, as he wipes his mouth and goes inside to his table. He heads to his table to wait for a case, staring at the wall, but got bored, so he decided to get coffee, but it smell off. _

_ Sonny skips coffee and grabs a can of soda, taking small sips as he sits down. He nearly jumps when Amanda taps his shoulder. _

_ He looks and pants. _

_ Amanda laughs, “Come on jumpy, let’s put that energy into a crime scene. Pretty grizzly, maybe even guts and blood.” _

_ Sonny nearly gag, great. Amanda is worried, her partner looks pale, and nearly green. _

_ Sonny gets up, and follows Amanda to the door. As they drive to the crime scene, Sonny lets his forehead touch the cool window of the door when they get in. _

_ The two get out and as soon as Sonny sees the gory of the body, he ends up puking by the car, as Amanda rubs his back. He is left panting, then turns, seeing black spots, Rafael came in worried at the pale expression on Sonny. _

_ Sonny moves a few feet then starts falling to the side of the car, Amanda is able to slow his fall and have lay on his side. Benson is calling for paramedics as Rafael and Amanda try to wake up Sonny. _

_ He did wake up a few hours later, panting and in the hospital, Rafael is sitting there looking over paperwork and sees Sonny awake, moves his hair. _

_ “Sonny why did you faint?”_

_ Sonny shrugs, “I don’t know for now where’s my phone?” _

_ Rafael gives it, “I got a text from someone named Ron, who is that?” _

_ Sonny sighs, “Just someone I meet, why?” _

_ Sonny looks and ends up crying, jerk told him to never text or he’ll come in and shut up permanently. Rafael rubs his back, as the Doctor came in. _

_ Sonny sighs, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me? STD? I’m dying before noon syndrome?” _

_ Doctor shakes his head, “How about I’m nine weeks pregnant and gives birth in eight months syndrome.” _

_ Sonny nearly faints, “No, no that can’t be. I-.” _

_ Rafael hugs Sonny, who is crying about being and alone and pregnant._

_ Rafael wipes his tears, “Look that dick head may not be around, but you have me.” _

_ Sonny sighs, “Right, you’ll help the pregnant one-night stand screw up.” _

_ Rafael shakes his head and takes Sonny’s hand and puts it on his midsection. _

_ “No this baby may not have their father but they still have their mother.” _

_ Sonny nods, as Rafael has him sleep, rubbing his arm as he nods off. The Doctor leaves knowing Sonny is in good hands. Rafael being there, brought them closer and closer._

* * *

The End.

I hope this one-shot was not quick and was okay. I hope that this story is okay, I hope this inspires more mpreg stories for fandoms like: The Night Shift, Law and Order SVU and Castle.

If you like, please read and review, if not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
